Full Yellow Jacket
Full Yellow Jacket is one of several quests available to teach about the talent trees. Each of these quests are the fourth quest in the Foal Story Arc and they are mutually exclusive from one another. The quest is obtained from Windhover and is only available to pegasi. This specific quest is designed to teach the basics of the Flying talent tree. Quest initiation When talking to Windhover as a young pegasus, the player can ask about the flying talent. Doing so will give them the quest, with Windhover giving directions to an unofficial flight team to learn, due to the official team necessitating too much paperwork. The team in question is near the racetrack right behind him. Journal: Windhover said I should talk to Sunlit Chaser for some tips on flying in an unofficial class by the racetrack. *Talk to Sunlit Chaser. Sunlit Chaser Sunlit Chaser will hear the player's request, and decides than a race is the best way to teach them. The player is tasked to fly through all the rings, the finish line, and back before Sunlit Chaser does the same. Journal: Sunlit Chaser required us to race to show him our skill. *Race Sunlit Chaser. *Beat Sunlit's time on the ring race. Cyclone attack After completing the race, the player is asked to perform a Cyclone attack on a cloud. The player can equip the ability by dragging it from the skill tab in the journal onto the hotbar, at the bottom left corner of the screen. Journal: Sunlit Chaser told me to use Cyclone on a cloud. I hope I don't mess this up! *Perform Cyclone on Cloud. After performing the attack: *''Talk to Sunlit again'' Blowback attack Sunlit Chaser is impressed, but now, he wants to see a Blowback attack, despite him not knowing how to do it. Journal: Sunlit Chaser wants me to do a Blowback attack, even though he doesn't know how! *Perform Blowback attack on Cloud. After performing the attack: *''Talk to Sunlit again'' Walnut While the player was performing, it seems like Walnut has been flown somewhere, and they need to find him! Exit the racetrack, and follow the road. Walnut can be found near a house on the right. Journal: I need to find Walnut! *Find Walnut. Protecting Walnut When the player finds Walnut, he admits that he did not want to look bad in front of the others, and as such he made the flight, however it did not end up well and he ended up crash-landing at the location. Just as he completes his sentence, they get attacked by ferocious hornets, though they're fairly weak. As he is allergic to hornets, the player has to defend the young pegasus from them! Journal: I need to protect Walnut from these Hornets! *Protect Walnut from the Hornets. Bringing Walnut back Once the Hornets are defeated, the player should regroup with the others, but there are other Hornets on the way. Take care of them, and talk once again with Walnut. Journal: Let's get Walnut back to the others. I need to be careful, though, as there are more hornets along the way. *Return Walnut to the others. Sunlit Chaser's star pupil Sunlit Chaser is happy to see his friend back, and decides that the player is skilled enough to graduate. The player has to relay to Windhover the news. Journal: I graduated Sunlit's class! I need to tell Windhover! *Talk to Wind Hover. Quest completion WARNING: This is the very last chance to complete any foal-only quests. After this conversation with Windhover, the player becomes an adult and those quests are no longer available. Speak to Windhover one last time. Windhover will congratulate and grants the player an honorary pass from his flying school. When the conversation ends, a reward of 300 Bits and 600 XP in the Flight talent tree will be given. At this point, the player will become an adult and is automatically warped to Cantermore to start on The First Day of Our Pony Lives quest, which is the final quest in the Foal Story Arc. Journal: I found my special talent! Sources Category:Foal-Only Quests Category:Quests Category:Talent mark quests Category:Foal Story Arc Category:Cloudopolis